Mange moi
by From Paradise
Summary: Les pensées de le petite Tiara enfermée dans le cimetière souterrain... Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, alors donnez-moi votre avis!


Bas-fonds… Obscurité… Peur… Je ressens la peur. La peur de ceux qui vivent ici. Ici ? Souterrain… Labyrinthe… Malheur… Quel est ce lieu ? On m'y a enfermée… Pour me voir mourir… Seule. Mais ils se sont trompés… Il y a des gens… ici. Des… morts. Oui… des morts… Je comprends à présent. Un tombeau. Mais…ils me parlent. Les morts me parlent. " Mange-moi ". Non… Je ne pourrais pas ! Je ne pourrai jamais ! Ce sont des anges, comme moi. Peut-être qu'il y a aussi…mes parents ?… J'essaie de me souvenir d'eux… Comme ils me prenaient dans leurs bras… Ils me souriaient… Ils m'apprenaient à marcher… Ils me relevaient quand je tombais… Ils disaient… Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

" Mange-moi "

Et puis… Après tout… Je vais finir par mourir de faim… Alors que lui est déjà mort. Ce squelette enveloppé de lambeaux de chair qui…parle… Non, qui pense. Ses dents restent figées, comme dans un terrifiant sourire, un sourire… Un sourire… Comment le dire ?… Il sourit de la mort. Oui, c'est cela… Ses dents à jamais immobiles sourient de la peur et de la mort … Un sourire… Non… Un pleur. Un dernier sanglot… Même si ses yeux ont disparu, dévorés par des insectes, je les imagine, se vidant de leurs larmes… Cet ange mort souffre… En le mangeant… je l'aiderai. Et…je ne mourrai pas… pas de faim…

Faim…J'ai faim.

Son goût dans ma bouche… Ce goût de pourriture, de chair putréfiée, de sang coagulé, ce goût enfin malgré tout tellement délicieux que je me suis assise pour le savourer. Je me suis assise, comme une innocente. Comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher. Et pourtant, mon acte avait été commis. Le pire crime que l'on puisse condamner : j'avais mangé un de mes semblables. Je m'étais repue de sa chair. J'avais mangé... un ange. Les mains tachées de sang noirci, je me délectais du goût que peut avoir un ange mort. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis…si longtemps…

Faim… J'ai faim.

J'en veux encore… De ces ossements sanguinolents… de ces corps décomposés… qui me parlent… qui me parlent… et me parlent… "Mange-moi ", c'est si facile à dire… Et finalement si facile à faire… Son sang coule sur mes vêtements. Le sang d'un défunt qui, il y a encore quelques instants, m'adressait la parole. Enfin, pensait comme un vivant. Pour moi, c'est comme s'il s'exprimait pour de bon, il n'y a aucune différence… Aucune différence entre les morts et les vivants… Je suis morte moi aussi. Morte, tuée par ma vie. Et pourtant je dois vivre. Les morts me veulent vivante, je vis des morts, les vivants vont me voler ma vie. Je me perds dans ces tourbillons de contradictions, ces labyrinthes de confusions, comme dans les labyrinthes de ce tombeau. Tombeau. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, moins parce que les morts le répètent que parce que je le pense… Tombeau. Un lieu pour les morts. A quel moment est-on considéré comme mort ?… Lorsqu'on propose à un vivant de vivre de lui ? Suis-je morte ? Peut-être. Si quelqu'un voulait vivre de moi, je le laisserai faire…Je pense.

Faim…J'ai faim.

Mais est-ce vraiment de la faim ? …Ou de l'envie ? L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur ces peaux mangées par les vers, de mordre dans ces chairs en putréfaction, de sentir fondre la peau fragile sous sa langue… Ou bien tout simplement l'envie de tuer, encore et toujours de tuer ? De faire couler, encore une fois, le sang de ceux qui ont été, de tuer ceux qui devraient déjà l'être. Je ressens cette envie au plus profond de moi… Elle y est ancrée… Parce que je suis un ange ? Un ange doit-il donc être cela ? Un être assoiffé de chair et de sang, tuant et même se nourrissant de ses semblables… Un ange… Ce mot est pourtant attirant, il est…beau ? Ange. Ces charognes dévorées par les insectes sont des anges. Je me nourris de chair pourrie, et je suis un ange. Ceux qui m'ont jeté des pierres tranchantes sont des anges. C'est donc ça un ange… Tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de répugnant dans ce monde… Des anges… Ce ne peut pas être possible ! Dieu ne le permettrait pas… Ne sommes-nous pas ses enfants…? Ne devrait-il pas nous aimer ? Et existe-il enfin, ce Dieu que tout le monde craint et adore ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, jamais entendu, et lui non plus ne m'entend pas. Peut-être ne veut-il pas m'entendre ? Aurait-il honte de ce que je suis ? Je suis aussi un ange… Comme tous ceux qui me persécutent… Comme ceux qui souhaient ma mort…Je ne leur en veux pas…Je pense.

Faim…J'ai faim.

Faim de… tout cela ? …Ces cadavres sans visage et sans nom, depuis si longtemps oubliés, enterrés, entassés les uns sur les autres, empilés par bataillons, les plus anciens en dessous du tas, le dessus mêlé à de la terre souillée, du sang noir sur tous les côtés, parfois un membre tombant sur le sol en dévalant le tas puant, roulant sur lui-même, affolant des insectes vrombissant autour des charognes, et entraînant dans sa chute d'autres corps, des chutes interminables, atroces, des corps hideux, tordus, raides, avec chair, sans chair, sans cheveux, transpercés par leurs os, puants, pourrissant, moisissant, tombant en morceaux, mêlant leurs membres, scellant leurs chairs les unes aux autres, roulant sur les autres, volant, s'éparpillant, terrifiants, pathétiques, tous enfermés, tous pourris, et tout cela, encore vivant. Avec un esprit. Un esprit qui résiste, ou qui se résigne, et qui parle, crie, hurle, et hurle, hurle sa souffrance, sa peur, sa haine. Et me supplie de le manger. Je le ferai. Si je dois rester ici, je le ferai. Rester ici…toute ma vie… Ne me nourrir que de cadavres, n'entendre que leurs cris, ne voir que leurs restes, ne toucher que leurs chairs… Ne respirer que cet air étouffant, assourdissant d'obscurité, souillé de mort et de malheur. Sans avenir. Sans espoir. Mais quel espoir ? Le mien est mort. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ce monde. Les anges resteront ce qu'ils sont. Dieu n'existera plus que dans les légendes. Et moi, je n'existerai plus. Parce que je ne veux pas être un ange. Je ne le veux plus ! Je mangerai tous les cadavres enfermés ici avec moi. Et puis je mettrai fin à mes jours. Une fois qu'on a tué, il n'y plus rien de difficile. Et rien de plus facile que de tuer une nouvelle fois. Et rien de plus facile que de mourir… Je pense.

Faim…J'ai faim.

Ou plutôt envie de tuer ? … Non ! Je ne le veux pas ! Envie de tuer… Je la ressens, et je lui ai obéi… Je suis sale… Je voudrais tellement être… être… pure. Mais…je sais que mon corps et mon âme sont souillés à jamais… Y aurait-il un moyen de me laver de mes crimes ?…Je dois lutter contre cette envie qui grandit en moi depuis toujours. La mépriser. Et puis la faire oublier, aussi, à tous ceux que je rencontrerai. Tuer deviendra un péché. J'en fais le serment. Et un jour, je comprendrai peut-être ce qu'est un Ange…

**Voilà voilà… J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment, mais je suis très très très lente à écrire… Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (je m'imagine déjà en train d'éviter les tomates…)**


End file.
